Currently available vehicular diagnostic scan tools are configured to conduct one or more tests on one or more systems of one or more types of vehicles. For example, currently available vehicular diagnostic tools may be configured to diagnose the anti-lock braking system of an automobile, the electrical system of a motorcycle and/or the transmission system of a piece of heavy machinery (e.g., a tractor).
In order to conduct the above-mentioned tests and/or to monitor the operation of one or more systems in the vehicles in question, vehicular scan tools communicate with electronic components (e.g., vehicular system controllers, sensors, etc.) within the vehicles. The communication may be effectuated via cable (e.g., RS-232 cables) and/or wirelessly.
In certain instances, it is desirable for a vehicular diagnostic tool to communicate with two or more electronic components in a vehicle in order to perform and single test. For example, it is sometimes desirable for a vehicular diagnostic tool to be simultaneously connected to the central computing system of a vehicle via a first cable (e.g., an RS-232 cable) and to a portion of the vehicle's electrical system via a second cable (e.g., a USB cable). In such instances, two different communications ports on the vehicular diagnostic tool are used.
The above notwithstanding, because of geometric restrictions and/or budgetary considerations, the number of ports on a vehicular diagnostic tool is limited. As such, particularly in compact and inexpensive vehicular diagnostic tools, interface devices that allow for multiple cables to be connected to a single port are sometimes used. However, these interface devices protrude significant distances from the vehicular diagnostic tool. As such, the interface devices increase the probability of the user of the diagnostic tool accidentally hitting the interface device against a workbench, vehicle, etc., thereby damaging the interface device and/or tool. Also, as an interface device protrudes further from a diagnostic tool, the lever arm increases and an accidental collision of the end of the interface device against a fixed object increases the amount of destructive force that is applied to the interface device and tool.